Water jet cutter
A water jet cutter is a tool capable of slicing into metal or other materials using a jet of water at high velocity and pressure, or a mixture of water and an abrasive substance. The process is essentially the same as water erosion found in nature but greatly accelerated and concentrated. It is often used during fabrication or manufacture of parts for machinery and other devices. It is the preferred method when the materials being cut are sensitive to the high temperatures generated by other methods. It has found applications in a diverse number of industries from mining to aerospace where it is used for operations such as cutting, shaping, carving, and reaming. History In the 1950s, forestry engineer Dr. Norman Franz experimented with an early form of water jet cutter to cut lumber. However, the technology did not advance notably until the 1970s when Dr. Mohamed Hashish created a technique to add abrasives to the water jet cutter. Today the water jet is unparalleled in many aspects of cutting and has changed the way many products are manufactured. Many types of water jets exist today, including plain water jets, abrasive water jets, percussive water jets, cavitation jets and hybrid jets. Operation The cutter is commonly connected to a high-pressure water pump where the water is then ejected from the nozzle, cutting through the material by spraying it with the jet of high-speed water. Additives in the form of suspended grit or other abrasives, such as garnet and aluminum oxide, can assist in this process. Benefits An important benefit of the water jet cutter is the ability to cut material without interfering with the material's inherent structure as there is no "heat-affected zone" or HAZ. Minimizing the effects of heat allows metals to be cut without harming or changing intrinsic properties. Water jet cutters are also capable of producing rather intricate cuts in material. The kerf, or width, of the cut can be changed by changing parts in the nozzle, as well as the type and size of abrasive. Typical abrasive cuts are made with a kerf in the range of 0.04" to 0.05" (1.016 to 1.27 mm), but can be as narrow as 0.02" (0.508 mm). Non-abrasive cuts are normally 0.007" to 0.013" (0.178 to 0.33 mm), but can be as small as 0.003" (0.076 mm), which is approximately the size of a human hair. These small cutters can make very small detail possible in a wide range of applications. Waterjet is considered a "green" technology. Waterjets produce no hazardous waste, reducing waste disposal costs. They can cut off large pieces of reusable scrap material that might have been lost using traditional cutting methods. Parts can be closely nested to maximize material use, and the waterjet saves material by creating very little kerf. Waterjets use very little water (a half gallon to approximately one gallon per minute depending on cutting head orifice size), and the water that is used can be recycled using a closed-looped system. Waste water usually is clean enough to filter and dispose of down a drain. The garnet abrasive is a non-toxic natural substance that can be recycled for repeated use. Garnet usually can be disposed of in a landfill. Waterjets also eliminate airborne dust particles, smoke, fumes, and contaminates from cutting materials such as asbestos and fiberglass. This greatly improves the work environment and reduces problems arising from operator exposure. Versatility Because the nature of the cutting stream can be easily modified the waterjet can be used in nearly every industry. There are many different materials that the waterjet can cut. Some of them have unique characteristics that require special attention when cutting. Each material cut will have some unique characteristics that have to be taken into account. Process There are six main process characteristics to water jet cutting: # Uses a high velocity stream of abrasive particles suspended in a stream of Ultra High Pressure Water (30,000 - 90,000 psi) which is produced by a Waterjet Intensifier Pump. # Is used for machining a large array of materials, including heat-sensitive, delicate or very hard materials. # Produces no heat damage to workpiece surface or edges. # Nozzles are typically made of sintered boride. # Produces a taper of less than 1 degree on most cuts, which can be reduced or eliminated entirely by slowing down the cut process. # Distance of nozzle from workpiece affects the size of the kerf and the removal rate of material. Typical distance is .125". Temperature is not as much of a factor. References External links * Waterjets.org, The Waterjet Web Reference * How Water Jets Work, HowStuffWorks.com video Category:Cutting machines Category:Metalworking cutting tools Category:Woodworking machines ar:قطع بنفث الماء de:Wasserstrahlschneidemaschine es:Corte con chorro de agua fr:Découpage jet d'eau it:Taglio ad acqua he:חיתוך בסילון מים hu:Vízsugaras vágás nl:Waterstraalsnijden ja:ウォータージェット pl:Waterjet ru:Гидроабразивная резка sk:Obrábanie vodným prúdom sl:Obdelava z abrazivnim vodnim curkom fi:Vesisuihkuleikkaus sv:Vattenskärning vi:Cắt bằng tia nước Category:water